


Undervision - Snowdin 201X - An MST

by ASBusinessMagnet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eurovision, MST3k-Style Riffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASBusinessMagnet/pseuds/ASBusinessMagnet
Summary: On May 14th, 2016, I attempted to write an Undertale fanfic about a song contest that was literally ongoing at the moment, while knowing next to nothing about Undertale.Today, I decide to rip the fanfic a new one.Welcome to the only fanfic of mine that I hate with a passion.





	Undervision - Snowdin 201X - An MST

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undervision - Snowdin 201X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850570) by [ASBusinessMagnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASBusinessMagnet/pseuds/ASBusinessMagnet). 



Alright. I suppose that I should introduce myself, since the Undertale fandom may not know who I am exactly, since I did write only one fanfic for it.

I am ASBusinessMagnet, and I absolutely  _love_ the Eurovision Song Contest. Over here in Lithuania, it has become a big part of our culture, most notably in the "why can't we just win this contest for one day already" form.

So, naturally, I did fan stuff about it. In the early years of my life (we're talking about the time when I didn't really have an Internet presence or join any fandom besides Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) I used to draw pictures of me and whatever I considered my friends at the time invading the contest and singing our own song for it. I was a weird kid.

But eventually, I grew out of it and began writing stories for Eurovision[1] seriously. The first one was written in January 2014, when I saw a Tumblr post commenting that Eurovision is going to be in 4 months. Since at the time, I was into the Welcome to Night Vale fandom, I decided to mix the nature of Eurovision with what little of Europe we've seen in Night Vale, which is basically "let's give all the European countries funny names and backstories". The story is thus called [Night Vale watches the Eurovision](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1152457), and I had fun exploring this alternate Europe, adding some fictional countries and locations from elsewhere, like Latveria.

Then, come 2015, I did it again, and this time, took on one of Tumblr's favorite pastimes: anthropomorphized fandoms, resulting in [Fandomvision Song Contest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4067344). Again, it was fun developing the fandoms as characters, thinking about what kinds of songs they would sing and what would their block votes be. (Block votes are basically the part of Eurovision where closely related countries, like the Nordic countries and the Balkan countries, all vote for each other, and no one likes it, thinking it's unfair.)

So, with these two successes, I gradually began thinking about what else could be made into a Eurovision parody. These are two ideas that failed before I even began writing them:

  * Steven Universe. While its characters love to sing and there would be plenty songs to incorporate, my first idea was to use the Crystal Gems (and Lapis, Peridot and Jasper, of course) only, calling the result "Crystalvision", but then ran into the problem that there are simply not enough characters, even when I split up one of them and introduced these non-canon additions to the Crystal Gems.
  * Inside Out. This failed in almost all respects: there are less characters to play with than in Steven Universe, there are no songs in Inside Out (which makes me slightly mad and makes this the one respect in which that movie could be better) and there's no good way to mash together "emotions" and "Eurovision" into a single word; "Emovision" just sounds like it's a song contest about the subculture.



As I was pondering these thoughts, Undertale was released and blew up. I was pushed to my edge when it won the "Best. Game. Ever." GameFAQs poll, and decided to buy it. Now, I never actually completed the game, since so much of the lore was simply spoiled by the fandom (even when they tried their best to guard themselves under hilariously long spoiler warnings), but at the time when the 2016 Eurovision finals occurred, I felt like I knew enough to proceed, and the Undertale Eurovision idea had everything going for it that the other ones did not. Undertale has plenty of songs, both canon and fanmade (looking at you, the various Stronger than You covers), a variety of characters and "Undervision" works as a combination, since it's ambiguous whether I am referring to Undertale, the game, or the Underground, the setting of the game.

So, alright. The idea for an Undertale Eurovision fic is great. Is the fic itself great? There is only one way to find out.

* * *

> So, yeah, I'm [your name], but everyone just calls me stuff like “the human” and occasionally “Chara” these days.

_just stick with Chara you idiot_

Context: I read [a tweet by Toby](http://web.archive.org/web/20160320005308/https://twitter.com/tobyfox/status/643945593308618752), claiming that the fallen child's name is intended to be yours, and went with that headcanon, rather than just taking the true name as I should have.

So, alright. Chara is the main character. They have a lot of interpretation going on, and [the last "theory" I read on them](https://spaztique.deviantart.com/art/The-Many-Faces-of-Chara-An-Undertale-Essay-Pt1-602451253) was actually a collection of theories, each of which apparently has its own flaws. In that case, this should be fun. Let's see which Chara theory this fic follows.

> And yeah, I am still stuck in this cruddy monster mountain together with a bunch of fools who have no idea how to have fun at all. Seriously. The best they can come up with is a _song contest?_

Well, apparently this Chara hates monsters. For some reason. I guess I just came to associate Chara with the genocide route.

Also, really subtle way of introducing the Eurovision Song Contest there. At least with Fandomvision, I had the narration of the Night Vale fandom retell the story of why the fandoms are not fighting anymore and that they should just have a sing-off, but here, apparently I am writing a Chara who just wants to get to the point (nevermind the fact that they don't, and will gladly indulge in purple prose) and introduce the premise right away.

> I wish I was kidding. And not only just that, but there are some strict rules to it. Something about your song not being able to be more than three minutes and about the whole voting system, where it goes from 12 to 1 points, but skips 11 and 9 for no apparent reason.

The arcane rules of Eurovision are the best part of Eurovision. Trust me. They even have their own histories.

> Yeah, whatever, I can totally get my song within these limits. Not that I'd ever want it to be judged in front of every single monster living next door.

Chara: *goes on the genocide route, gets judged in front of ~~every single monster living next door~~ Sans, since they killed every single monster living next door*

> But it seems that I have no choice. My ever-loving goat mom, Toriel, also happens to be the host this year, due to winning last year, and she coerced me into writing this song.

Toriel. Won the Undervision Song Contest. That's even more improbable than Lithuania winning the Eurovision Song Contest.

I'm just stating the fact. If you can point me to a great Toriel fansong, be my guest.

(It was the only way to make this fic work. Mettaton trying to coerce Chara into writing a song just wouldn't work the same way.)

Also: if Toriel is hosting, _why in the Underground does the contest take place in Snowdin?_ Why not Home or New Home, her living places? Or the stage in the Core, since that seems to be the only stage appropriate to this occasion in the Underground?

(The answer, of course, goes outside of the Undertale universe. Since Sans and Papyrus are the fandom's favorite characters, Snowdin, the place where they live, is the fandom's favorite location, and the one I would instantly associate with Undertale if asked about it.)

> Granted, it still speaks a lot about murder and how I wish that everyone in this god-forsaken mountain was dead, but that didn't frighten her in the slightest and she wrote it into the roster as whatever number.

If Chara kept talking about murder all the time, since Toriel is such a huge pacifist as seen in Undertale, she surely would have called Chara out on it.

> And so, the fateful day came. The fateful day when everyone stopped murdering each other or whatever it is they did during their free time, just to stop, smell the roses and sing some songs. The fateful day when-oh my goat goddess, it's Toriel.

Monsters murdering other monsters? What is this, Underfell? Oh, wait, right, it's my own little AU. (Yeah, I just realized at this point that "Undervision" sounds a lot like the name of an Undertale AU, like Underswap, Underfell, etc.)

> “Hello, everyone, and welcome to the XXth annual Undervision Song Contest! Today, the acts we've prepared the whole year finally come to fruition and baa baa baa baa baa.”

"Salut tous, et bienvenue à le XX-ième annuel Concours Dessousvision de la chanson! Aujourd'hui, les actes lesquels nous avons préparés la toute année finalement viennent de realiser et baa baa baa baa baa."

What? It's a Eurovision parody. Obviously there's going to be random translation to French. (Or Japanese, since Japanese Undertale is releasing tomorrow. Even though Japan is not an European country? I know, weird.)

(Feel free to fix my French and/or translate it into a language you are fluent in. My only source of learning French is Duolingo.)

> Well, of _course_  she didn't say “baa baa baa baa baa”,

That's good, because Toriel is a goat, not a sheep.

> but that is about how much I heard. And that is about how much I heard of everyone's performance, up until my turn came, just after... Undying? What is wrong with everyone's names in this realm?

How does Chara know about Undyne the Undying?

> At any rate, yeah. My turn came, and obviously I sang my song.
> 
> Have a bit of a backstory on my song. As you know, I have been leading a happily terrible life in Snowed In or something,

_not all of the Underground is Snowdin will you get that out of your head this instant_

Yeah, I now know that Chara and the other Dreemurrs lived in New Home, up until Chara and Asriel died. They may have lived in Home in the Ruins; unfortunately, canon is silent about this, and the only evidence I have to support my comment is the fangame [Undertale: The First Human](http://gamejolt.com/games/undertale-the-first-human/126577), in which it's shown that the Dreemurrs were planning to move to New Home, as W. D. Gaster finished the Core on the day Chara fell in.

> and all the monsters were just annoyingly friendly and made me wish I could kill them. But of course, nothing is simple here, and Toriel was able to make me all nice and smiling.

Alright, so Toriel did scold Chara for their behavior. I guess I shouldn't be that harsh on this fic.

(No. Forget it. This is my fic. I can be as harsh as I want to towards myself. I don't react that much to insults anymore. All of my energy dedicated towards that has been sucked out.)

> Not everywhere, though. Deep inside, I still had this idea that everyone would put up an epic fight against me, and I would defeat them, one by one. Then I probably would revive them all and tackle them all at once. Or something. I still hadn't worked out the details, except that I knew that Sans, while being the most goofy skeleton bro around, would also be the most dangerous foe, and I would hit him last.

That's great. So apparently, Chara is fantasizing about the genocide route, and knows a lot more about Sans than even we do, until we play the genocide route ourselves. In that case, it falls on me to deliver Chara breaking news: the best time to attack Sans is not when you are powerful enough to defeat him, but when he has his guard down and doesn't realize you're going to erase the world.

Speaking of Sans...

> (Speaking of Sans;

Hey, that is my line. (Get it? My line? Since I wrote this fic? Alright, I'll show myself out... after I'm done with this fic.)

Anyway.

Speaking of Sans, why does he even appear in this fic? As I talked about Undertale: The First Human, I explicitly mentioned Gaster, and [Game Theory suggests](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wzxbR5vfjE) that Gaster split up into Sans and Papyrus, meaning that if Gaster is around, Sans and Papyrus _shouldn't_ be around. And there is another, good, canon reason why Sans and Papyrus shouldn't be around: Papyrus explicitly says that he has never met a human before Frisk.

> apparently he decided that it was good enough for him to [sing "EA WA DEH A DU DU WA DU WA" repeatedly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHtpNj7goQM), and that gave him ovations from pretty much everyone but Papyrus. Ah, the neverending fun with skeleton bros.)

Oh, that's why Sans is around. I wanted to feature [MOGOLOVONIO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHtpNj7goQM). (What? The story already linked to it? Whatever.) I just couldn't get the idea out of my mind, since it just seems like a thing Sans would do, what with his laziness.

Anyway. So Sans's song is MOGOLOVONIO. Unfortunately, as it doesn't have any real lyrics, I can't really comment on it. (Would a song like MOGOLOVONIO even be allowed on Eurovision? I know that there are three songs written in conlangs specifically created for the songs, and those doesn't seem to have any translation into a real language. Maybe? I don't know. MOGOLOVONIO would still have a problem as a Eurovision song, as it also has backup vocals recorded by the same person, and according to Eurovision rules, you need additional performers for that.)

> Therefore, [my song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=co5Zo6Ng9-c) naturally played up this dream of mine, where the entire town is bowing to my terrifying DETERMINATION, before dying. Singing it was one of the few things that actually made me happy for twisted reasons.

Alright, since I can't talk about Sans's song, let's talk about Chara's song, a [version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=co5Zo6Ng9-c) of ["Stronger than You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OWq38TikzU) from Steven Universe, which I also specifically picked for this fic because its singer reminded me of [an actual Eurovision winner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QSgNM9yNjo).

To begin with, it refers to Sans as "comedian", even though it was clarified that by "that comedian", the genocide route narrator (who may or may not be Chara) is actually referring to Snowdrake. That's one point off.

Like the [Sans version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPBBo1neb2U) of the same song, it refers to the ending of the genocide route, where Frisk, who may or may not be possessed by Chara at this point, fights Sans. And of course, since I'm incorporating it into this fic, that's an out-of-universe reason for Chara to imagine the genocide route. It still doesn't make any sense in-universe, and can't in any other way, even if Sans was somehow around.

But whatever. I thought we already agreed that this is an AU in which Chara lives in Snowdin. Let's move on.

> And guess what? It went over everyone's heads. They still kept cheering me for being the only human in this realm and for being creative or whatever, and when I walked back to the "green room" which is not green at all, giving room for... "Megatron" or something, my expression stuck back to the "smile" that means literally nothing these days.

At the end of the genocide route, where you actually get to see Chara, they're perpetually smiling. And in the flashback, you never get to see their face, so we don't know if that is a trait they just had or if they are endlessly satisfied by you going through the genocide route, even though  _you just basically killed their adoptive family_. So. Interpret it the way you want. (My interpretation is probably wrong, anyway.)

> And so, I waited again, until Toriel suddenly walked up to me and asked me to deliver the votes.
> 
> You heard it right. Since we can't get an audience that isn't also the performers, we just vote for each other. But you can't vote for yourself. For some reason. I have no idea about the intricacies of this contest, but that's a rule.

In Eurovision, obviously, the performers are not the ones voting for the other performers. Originally, they were jurors hired specifically for the job, then it went on to the public, via telephone calls and messages, and then, because of the aforementioned block voting, it was changed to a mix of both in increasingly confusing ways, culminating in the 2016 and 2017 contests having each country give out two sets of votes, one for the jury and one for televoting.

Unfortunately, that doesn't translate well to stories like this and Fandomvision, where the performers are literally only representing themselves and not their whole country.

I can see the reasoning, though, behind not being able to vote for yourself. If that wasn't the case, then countries would just give the 12 to themselves, like [Russia tried to in 2015](https://youtu.be/YGW265s7tEs?t=15), and everyone would have at least 12 points.

> "Okay, so? I just say that the first place goes to Sans, because I actually remember his song, and-"
> 
> "Oh no, my child, you will probably have to get a pen and write it down. You have to list ten people, after all. Here, I brought this one for you."

I kind of see where Toriel got the "my child" expression from; she kept referring to Frisk as that throughout the Ruins section of the game. Unfortunately... isn't Asriel also "her child"?

> I begrudgingly took the pen from Toriel and began writing on this piece of paper that she actually had prepared for the occasion. I noted my own name down where it's supposed to be, and then wrote on the empty lines:
> 
> _1\. Sans_

Chara's giving a 1 to Sans? That's harsh.

> "I'm sorry, my child, but the first place is actually the one that gets twelve points. Then it goes to ten and so on."

Oh. They just misunderstood the rules.

> "Okay, but then why is 12 at the bottom?" I said as I crossed the name at the top and wrote it again at the bottom.

The monsters (and Chara) figuring out the arcane rules of Eurovision is my favorite part of this fic.

Unfortunately, there are a lot of my least favorite parts of this fic that cancel out any enjoyment I might derive while reading it.

> "Because we're announcing it that way. No more questions. You know the rules, my child; no voting for yourself."

Toriel already said that.

...wait, she didn't?

> "As if I contributed anything to this contest." I scoffed and began writing in this reverse order. Since I knew nothing about the performances other than those of myself and Sans, I figured that I would just write the names I'm familiar with in whatever order. Something like this: (except you have to read it from bottom to top now, because everything's reversed and I don't even know which order is "original" anymore)

Or just show the rest of the votes briefly and announce the 12, as recent iterations of Eurovision have done.

> _12\. Sans_  
>  _10\. Papyrus_  
>  _8\. Asriel_  
>  _7\. Toriel_  
>  _6\. Asgore_  
>  _5\. Undying_  
>  _4\. Megatron_  
>  _3\. Alphas_  
>  _2\. Temmee_  
>  _1\. Moffat_

Such a short list. So much meaning.

Let's dissect it, part by part.

> _12\. Sans_

I already talked about Sans's song somewhat, so let's just skip this one.

> _10\. Papyrus_

Other than Sans and Chara, Papyrus is the only character that I also had a song in mind for, and it's called ["Papyrus Makes a Mixtape"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3G02RiRFCi0). Unfortunately, there is no way for it to be incorporated into the lore of the fic, as it explicitly mentions the Royal Guard, which was only founded  _after_ Chara died and Asgore declared war on all humans. (And also, Sans has some lyrics in it, and I suppose that he can't perform in two performances.)

Also:  _why would Chara give Papyrus a 10 they don't love the Skelebros that much that is the fandom's job_

> _8\. Asriel_  
>  _7\. Toriel_  
>  _6\. Asgore_

Block voting galore.

> _5\. Undying_  
>  _4\. Megatron_

And that's where Chara starts not remembering the names of monsters.

> _3\. Alphas_

It literally haunts me to imagine what kind of song Alphys would sing. Seriously. Especially considering the fact that she's not performing together with Mettaton, since she kind of created him. (Or, since this is set in Chara era, maybe this is the original, ghost Mettaton, before he got a robot body? Who knows.)

[*proceeds to reuse the misspelling "Alphas" in another fic of mine*](http://marissathewriter.wikia.com/wiki/Alphas)

> _2\. Temmee_

Temmie is a species, like Froggit. How does that work? Does only one Temmie (probably the shopkeeper, who is the only relevant Temmie in the game, except for Bob) perform, or do several of them gather?

> _1\. Moffat_

Last but not least,  _what is Steven Moffat doing in the Underground_

Not that Moffat's writing holds a candle to Toby Fox's.

> "There. Have your stupid list."

How is it Toriel's stupid list? Chara wrote it. Is Chara pushing the blame for writing the list onto someone else? (That is going to be a bit of a running theme in this fic. And by that, I mean that it's going to crop up exactly once more.)

> "Oh no, my child, you will have to present it yourself." Toriel had her typical demeanor.

You have more than one child, Toriel. Get over it.

> "I don't even know half the names of this godforsaken mountain! I can't even remember which one "Moffat" is-"
> 
> "It's Muffet." The spider chick right next to me spoke. So she's the spider chick. Good to know.

Oh, so it's Muffet. Well, alright. "Spider Dance" is one of my favorite songs from the Undertale OST, and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HW-Jr4M4w90) is a good cover of it that this fic could use.

> Anyway, so now that I had my votes, it was time for another waiting game. The first one to present was my supposed sibling who could in no way be my sibling as I'm a human and he's a monster, and he gave points to everyone until he got to 12 and then he was like:
> 
> "And twelve points go to... Chara! Only for you, true Dreemurr child."

Asriel gives Chara a 12, while Chara only gives Asriel an 8. That's like all the times when Lithuania gave Latvia a 10, while Latvia only gave Lithuania a 3.

> "Wow. Thanks." I responded.

Is this sarcastic? Given what we've seen of Chara so far in this fic, it's probably sarcastic.

> And then it went from person to person, and it seemed that I always ended up in pretty much everyone's lists. Seriously. Do you love me that much that you are completely oblivious to my hate?

Well, to be fair, Chara did specifically target one person with their song - that is, Sans - and only briefly mentions "I know I made your friends all disappear". While the Skelebros might be offended, (as well as Toriel, who wants to discourage such behavior, as we've seen) no one else should take offense.

> (Well, except for my turn, since I can't vote for myself, and I can't vote anyway so Toriel just announced my scores for me.)

_Seven points from Toriel go to... Toriel! Haha!_ (Not kidding, since this is actually Chara's vote.)

...I have to stop pretending Toriel said something she didn't say.

> Anyway, all the votes were tallied up, and my worst fears were confirmed. I was at the very top with some hundreds of points, while Sans, despite his being a true work of art that struck my heart, only was pushed forward by my 12 and ended up some six or seven places away from the bottom.

So, Papyrus didn't give Sans any points. Well, I guess I can sort of understand that, since he doesn't exactly think of Sans as a role model, but on the contrary, Sans should give Papyrus  _at least_ a 12.

> Therefore, I performed my song again, being only happy for the song's content and not that I won, and everyone separated.

[Have a link.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=co5Zo6Ng9-c) Again.

> Just before everyone left, though, I neatly folded my voting and put it in Sans's hoodie. Then, apparently he framed it on his wall.
> 
> What a dork.

Well, at least Chara didn't call him "comedian" this time.

* * *

> So, yeah, I'm [your name], and I guess that there is no reason for anyone to call me anything anymore. And yes, since it has been a year since the last... what was it? Oh, “Undervision Song Contest”. And since I won, I should be hosting.
> 
> But I am not.
> 
> Because I-
> 
> No, _we_  murdered every single monster who could be a participant.
> 
> And we even went so far as to erase the entire world in which they existed.
> 
> But you know who was actually responsible for everyone's deaths?
> 
> You.
> 
> You monster.

I'm leaving this entire final section of the fic intact, so you can bask in its anti-glory.

Alright. So, what can we assume from this?

  * This entire passage has been written with the only two things I had for reference being the dialogue Chara gives at the end of the genocide route and their "Stronger than You" parody. And it's not even doing a good job of imitating what Chara would sound like.
  * Chara is still not Chara, but [your name]. Cut it already.
  * The events of Undertale take place less than a year after Chara's death. It kind of made sense for me at the time, since I distinctly remember reading a theory that the entirety of Undertale takes place in less than 24 hours, and that monsters might have a completely different perception of what constitutes "a long time".
  * The genocide route is the "default" route that the players of Undertale go for. Even nowadays, I see the genocide route streamed more than the pacifist route, and that, combined with the fact that some things that you do in the genocide route (like giving your/Frisk's soul to Chara) are irreversible, seems to contribute to this rather cynical belief.
  * Chara puts the blame on the events of the genocide route on the player/Frisk. See? I told you it would crop up again. Also: why? The rest of the fic seems to imply that Chara had the intent for genocide, but held back for whatever reason (otherwise, all of the monsters would be dead already and this fic would not exist). So, in the genocide route, they got what they wanted. Why shrug off like that? You are not above consequences, Chara.



All in all, the fic would probably be better without this passage. It adds nothing of value except for my questionable views on Undertale.

* * *

So, that is it, folks. My own comments on my fic. Now, let's summarize.

So far, this is the only fanfic out of my entire collection for which I considered a rewrite, and a serious one which would negate the original (unlike ~~Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer v2~~ [Just Before the Anthology](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10211410/1/Just-Before-the-Anthology), which was written specifically because a reviewer misinterpreted the original and I thought it was a cool idea). Unfortunately, I ran into some problems with the rewrite, which is why I never finished it. Here are the problems:

  * After watching [Judgement Boy's Chara theory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYHXpdNqdGs), I decided to give Chara a different personality; one that does not revolve around murdering the monsters. Unfortunately, this meant that the song Chara sang also had to change, and I instead decided to use [this Frisk version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQ3z6oxNheo), with Chara then going off on a tangent and commenting on how they're not evil. Unfortunately, this is also a flawed way to see Chara, as theories have a tendency to ignore whatever evidence points against them to make you believe them, and there is still some evidence that Chara might have been manipulative against Asriel.
  * I was also going to briefly address the fact that Toriel is hosting; all previous Undervision Song Contests were won by Mettaton, until one day, all the monsters conspired to vote against him, putting Toriel as the winner. Even though that's what I needed for the plot, the problem still remains: Toriel is not cut out to be an Undervision winner.
  * Lastly, I was still going to feature Sans and Papyrus, rather than Gaster, since I just couldn't get the idea of Sans singing MOGOLOVONIO out of my head.



I haven't actually deleted the rewrite, so, if you ask for it, I might be able to deliver. Who knows? Maybe I'll even finish it, even though I know that it's not going to be great, and Undertale is the one fandom where I needed to mess up, just like MatPat did when he [declared that Sans is Ness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYdDUXyFocY).

So, yeah. After that, I was considerably put off on writing both Undertale and Eurovision fanfics, given that the Eurovision fanfic I did for 2017, [Love Love Peace Peace on the Planet Earth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10894428), doesn't even parody the contest as a whole, but rather just one song from it (and the fact that Undertale steals Steven Universe songs). But lately, I just have been into Undertale for too long, and will probably write something else for it.

Until then, though, I am signing off.

Now, let us erase this pointless fic and move on to the next.

     DO NOT

_what do you mean do not did I not convince you that the fic was terrible_

**Author's Note:**

> "you are literally your own worst critic." - [Dave Strider, Summerteen Romance (Paradox Space)](http://www.paradoxspace.com/summerteen-romance/51)
> 
> [1] Eurovision is actually a syndicate of television companies which happens to run the Eurovision Song Contest. However, since the contest is what matters in this fic, I'm just going to use "Eurovision" to mean the contest.


End file.
